Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: New Love
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Nanti kalau sudah besar, Wonnie jangan kayak Appa ya?" ."Jangan dekat-dekat Siwon! Siwon nggak mau kayak Appa! Siwon nggak mau kayak Appa!" SiBum fic. wanna RnR? :  ff comeback resmi! :D


Title : Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: New Love

Rated : K+ merepet ke T.. :P

Disclaimer : 슈퍼주니어kepunyaan SMEnt, tapi Eunhyuk itu punyaku, dan selamanya akan tetap punyaku! *seret Nyukkie ke kamar #ditendang

Author : Iino Sayuri

Keterangan : Disini, semua member SuJu umurnya 4 tahun, kecuali Leeteuk, Hangeng sama Heechul 5 tahun. Disini walaupun karakternya masih TK semua masih ada pairingnya. Agak tidak wajar memang ==' tapi mengingat saya sbgai author juga memang idenya kacau semua, yah,, jadilah fanfic abal ini.. Mian kalo jelek ya readers..

* * *

><p>Happy reading.. ^^ Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

PRANG!

Suara itu kembali terdengar dari rumah yang terletak dipojok jalan. Beberapa tetangga yang khawatir, mencoba mengintip kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Brengsek! Siapa yeoja yang tadi bersamamu itu?" teriak Victoria kepada seorang namja yang sepertinya adalah suaminya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, yeoja jalang! Dia hanya teman kerjaku!" sahut sang namja yang bernama Nikchun itu tidak mau kalah.

PRANG!

Kembali sebuah piring melayang dari arah Victoria berdiri.

"Bohong! Kalau hanya teman kerja, lalu jelaskan arti tanda kemerahan dilehermu itu! Juga seragammu yang berbau parfum!" teriak yeoja itu lagi dengan suara keras. Wajah Nickhun makin memerah tanda marah, tak menyadari sepasang mata kecil ikut mengintip pertengkaran mereka dari sebuah kamar gelap.

"F*CK YOU!" Nickhun mengumpat, kemudian menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, hendak meninggalkan istrinya yang masih memandang marah padanya.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau, hah? Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak yeoja itu. "Persetan denganmu!" balas Nickhun sebelum membanting pintu dengan keras.

BLAM!

Suara bantingan pintu kemudian diikuti isak lirih Victoria. Sepasang mata kecil yang sebelumnya bersembunyi itu kini keluar dengan perasaan takut memenuhi dadanya.

"Eomma.." panggil namja kecil itu takut-takut. Victoria menoleh, kemudian kedua lengannya meraup namja kecil itu erat-erat.

"Eomma, Appa—"

"Mianhae, Siwonnie.. Mianhae.." tangis minta maaf Victoria memotong kalimat Siwon yang hanya bisa memeluk eomma-nya erat-erat. Perlahan, airmata namja kecil tampan itu ikut menetes.

"Eomma.. Eomma.. Hiks.. Hiks.." tangisnya pecah memanggil sang eomma yang memeluknya makin erat.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Wonnie, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin melihat tampang Siwon yang tidak begitu baik pagi ini. Matanya memerah bengkak dan terlihat sayu sementara wajahnya terllihat lemas dan tak bersemangat.

"Gwaenchanayo.." balas Siwon pendek, kemudian berjalan kearah ayunan, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termangu kebingungan dengan imut. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyu yang masih asyik dengan PSP hitamnya.

Siwon duduk di ayunan sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Ada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang asyik bermain balok bersama, kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang asyik menari bersama, Hangeng dan Heechul yang sedang menjahili Wookie sampai menangis sebal, dan Shindong yang tidur dengan damai sambil memeluk sebuah ember dibawah pohon.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Di otaknya masih terekam jelas saat-saat appa dan eomma-nya bertengkar. Masih terbayang teriakan appa-nya yang marah. Dan tangisan eomma-nya yang sebelumnya tak pernah didengarnya. Namja itu membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat itu.

Siwon mendorong ayunan itu kebelakang dengan badannya, kemudian refleks mendudukkan diri di ayunan itu, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa kulit putihnya.

"Annyeong, Ciwonnie.." suara kecil yang riang itu mengagetkan Siwon yang asyik bermain ayunan. Siwon menoleh. Dilihatnya Kyu beranjak naik ke ayunan disebelahnya. Kaki-kakinya yang pendek hanya terjulur ke udara, tidak menapak ditanah. Kyu masih berusaha menggerakkan ayunannya dengan menggoyangkan badannya maju dan mundur. Siwon yang melihatnya, segera turun dari ayunannya dan membantu Kyu dengan ayunannya.

Kyu tersenyum separuh tulus separuh _evil_, "Gomawo, hyung!" katanya riang saat Siwon mendorong Kyu di ayunannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin datang membawa kue kering kesukaan Kyu. Siwon memutuskan menjauh dan mencari tempat menyendiri lagi.

KRIIIING—

Baru saja Siwon mau mencari tempat menyendiri, bel masuk berbunyi dan mau tak mau namja kecil itu harus segera masuk ke kelas. Siwon segera mengambil tasnya disekitar pohon tempat Shindong tidur tadi dan segera melangkah masuk ke kelas.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Siwon memilih duduk dibangku pojok paling belakang kelas. Matanya masih tertuju ke jendela yang menampilkan langit biru yang sedikit berawan.

"Heyo ~" panggil sebuah suara kecil. Siwon menoleh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya penasaran. Dilihatnya Kibum yang masih membaca buku sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"Heyo juga ~" balas Siwon sambil mendekati Kibum, mencari tahu apa yang dibaca namja itu. Kibum yang menyadari arti _gesture_ namja itu, langsung menarik bukunya dalam-dalam kedadanya.

"Ini buku Bummie.. Wonnie nggak boleh liat.." Kibum merengek sambil nyengir berusaha mengerjai Siwon. Biasanya Siwon akan merayu dan memintanya memperbolehkan melihat isi buku itu.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Siwon hanya diam dan beranjak kembali ke bangkunya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya melongo bingung.

.

"Untuk apa kau kembali, brengsek?" teriak Victoria lagi sambil memeluk Siwon. Nickhun dihadapannya menggeram keras dan menarik Siwon dengan kasar dari tangan eomma-nya. Siwon mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Eomma.. Eomma~ Hiks.. Hiks.." tangisnya pecah diiringi jerit marah appa-nya.

"Diam kau anak bodoh!" namja itu berpaling kearah Victoria yang masih ngotot mempertahankan Siwon dalam pelukannya. Nickhun masih berusaha merebut Siwon.

"Appa.. Sakit ~" Siwon merengek kesakitan. Tapi Nickhun menarik tangan Siwon makin kuat. Siwon hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Dan akhirnya, karena sebal Siwon tak juga melepaskan tangannya dari Victoria, Nickhun menggotong Siwon dengan kasar dengan posisi kepala Siwon dibawah. Victoria menjerit histeris.

"NICK! TURUNKAN SIWON! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA, HAH?" Victoria berusaha menyelamatkan Siwon yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah akibat aliran darah yang mengalir turun langsung ke otaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Nickhun tetap pada posisinya, malah semakin mendekatkan kepala Siwon pada lantai.

"Sekali kau mendekat, anak ini mati!" seru Nickhun marah. Kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggul Siwon sudah siap membenturkan kepala Siwon kelantai yang keras. Victoria mulai menangis.

"Jangan! Jangan bunuh dia, Khun! Baiklah, aku takkan tanya soal Sooyoung lagi! Soal Jessica lagi! Soal Hyoyeon lagi! Aku takkan tanya lagi berapa puluh yeoja yang sudah kau tiduri! Aku takkan bertanya macam-macam lagi padamu.. Tapi, jebal, Khun… Jangan bunuh Siwon!" Victoria berkata lancar, tapi wajahnya dipenuhi cucuran air mata yang nggak bisa terbendung. Siwon benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang. Kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Akhirnya Nickhun menurunkan Siwon dengan sedikit kasar dan Victoria langung menghampiri Siwon yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah Nickhun. Nickhun sendiri langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi begitu saja. Victoria langsung menggendong Siwon cepat dan membawanya keluar rumah.

"Siwonnie, kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya?" ajaknya pada Siwon yang lemas digendongannya. Siwon hanya membuka matanya separuh. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Siwon balas memeluk eomma-nya walaupun lengannya masih terasa mati rasa.

Victoria membalas pelukan Siwon lembut. Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang membawa dirinya dan Siwon kesebuah taman. Victoria mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku, masih sambil memeluk anaknya. Tangan Victoria mengelus rambut Siwon pelan. Ditempelkannya wajahnya ke rambut Siwon, menghirup aroma sampo yang biasa digunakan putranya.

"Mianhae, chagi.. Mianhae.." Victoria berkata lirih sambil terus mengelus rambut Siwon. Siwon mulai menggeliat kecil. Tapi Victoria memeluknya makin dalam. Menikmati saat-saat bersama Siwon. Anaknya. Anak lelaki satu-satunya dari Victoria.

Ditatapnya wajah Siwon yang lucu. Victoria tersenyum kecil. Betapa tampan namja kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Wonnie?" panggil Victoria. Siwon memainkan _scarf_ yang dipakai Victoria. "Ne, eomma?" tanyanya polos.

Victoria menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Nanti kalau sudah besar, Wonnie _jangan_ kayak Appa ya?" kata Victoria pada Siwon yang hanya bisa memandang bingung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon mengerti.

"Ne, eomma.." Siwon mencium pipi Victoria, "Saranghae, eomma.."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sudah seminggu Siwon menghindari Nari. Kalau didekati, Siwon akan marah-marah dan berlari menjauh. Begitu pula jika didekati Sungmin dan Wookie yang notabene amat manis mirip yeoja. Siwon akan menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dengan mereka. Membuat sekelas bingung.

"Kyu.. Kau tahu apa penyebab Siwon-hyung jadi pendiam belakangan ini?" Nari bertanya pada Kyu yang asyik menjejalkan _sandwich_ kemulutnya. Kyu menatap mata Nari sebentar, kemudian menggeleng dan mengunyah makanannya.

"Papphiii Shiiwwhhonniie hyuungh—"

"Celecaikan makanmu dulu dong, Kyu! Jolok amat!" Sungmin menegur Kyu yang sedang mengelap saus yang menempel di bibir dan pipinya, membuat tangan kecil itu sekarang berlumur saus. Nari membantu Kyu mengelap saus yang belepotan dimana-mana.

Kyu menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. "Ahh! Oiya, minggu lalu, Kyu liat Ciwon-hyung matanya melah.. Cayuu, gitu.. Telus, telus, mukanya puceeeet banget! Kyu campe kacian.. Waktu itu mau ngehibul Ciwon-hyung, eh, malah ayunan Kyu didolongin ama Ciwon-hyung.." Kyu bercerita polos dihadapan Nari. Kibum yang berada tak jauh dari situ ikut menguping pembicaraan Kyu dengan Nari.

"Siwon-hyung murung?" Kibum bertanya-tanya kemudian berlari mencari Siwon yang sedang asyik main bola dengan Hae dan Shindong. Kibum melihat Siwon yang bermain dengan semangat. Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Masa sih Siwon-hyung sedih? Kayaknya semangat amat mainnya.." Kibum terus menatap Siwon lekat-lekat. Siwon terlihat berusaha menguasai bola dengan gerakan berlebihan, seperti frustasi. Kibum masih menatapnya.

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Kibum. Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Akh, aniyo.. Cuma penasaran.. Tadi Kyu bilang hyung lagi sedih.. Itu bener?" tanya Kibum sambil mengambil sebuah lollipop dari kantongnya.

"Ini buat hyung.." Kibum menyodorkan lollipop bulat yang dipegangnya kearah Siwon. Siwon mengambilnya dengan ragu. "Bummie nggak suka lihat hyung sedih.." kata Kibum, kemudian dengan tenangnya berlalu. Siwon masih memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit melongo. Sejurus kemudian, senyum polos tersungging diwajah polosnya.

"Gomawo, Kibummie.."

.

"Jangan dekat-dekaaat!" Siwon menjerit, kemudian berlari kesudut lain kelas saat Sungmin mengajaknya bermain mobil-mobilan bersama. Siwon meringkuk dipojok kelas. Sementara Sungmin sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks.. HUWEEEEE!~ MIN DIBENTAK CIWOOON!~" Sungmin menangis keras. Perhatian seluruh kelas sekarang tertuju pada Siwon yang sekarang masih meringkuk dan Sungmin yang menangis keras. Nari mendekati Siwon.

"Waeyo, Siwonnie?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Siwon! Siwon nggak mau kayak Appa! Siwon nggak mau kayak Appa!" Siwon mendorong Nari dan berlari jauh-jauh. Nari memandang bingung pada Siwon. Kibum menyelinap pergi mengikuti Siwon.

"Nggak mau kayak Appa?" Nari berusaha menyusul Siwon yang berlari entah kemana. Nari bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor seseorang.

"Yeobseyo, Victoria-sshi…"

.

Sementara ditempat lain, Siwon menangis ketakutan. "Siwon nggak mau kayak Appa.. Nggak mau! Shireo!" Siwon menjerit. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Heyo.." sapa seseorang tiba-tiba, "Tak kusangka hyung cengeng juga.." lanjut suara itu. Siwon menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Kibum berdiri santai sambil makan permen. Kibum mendudukkan diri disebelah Siwon.

"Appa jahat.." kata Siwon sambil manyun. Kibum menoleh penasaran. "Mwo? Jahat kenapa?"

"Appa sering meneriaki eomma.. Sampai beberapa hari lalu, Siwonnie liat eomma nangis.. Terus, eomma bilang supaya Wonnie nggak kayak Appa.." matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Siwon mengusap airmatanya sebal.

"Terus? Apa yang mau hyung lakukan? Hyung sudah seperti appa hyung.." Kibum bertanya dengan dingin masih sambil menjilati permennya. Siwon menoleh polos, "Apanya yang seperti appa?"

"Tuh liat, hyung tadi kan meneriaki Nari-seonsaengnim.. Terus, tadi juga neriakin Minnie.. Apa itu namanya nggak sama kayak appa hyung?"

"Tapi Minnie kan namja!"

"Tapi Nari-seonsaengnim kan yeoja, hyung.."

Siwon terdiam. Benar juga sih, kalau meneriaki Nari-seonsaengnim yang seorang yeoja kan jelas sama saja seperti appa-nya.. Siwon memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya juga sih.." Siwon melihat kelangit, "Makanya, nanti Siwon nggak mau sama yeoja.. Maunya nikah sama namja aja!" celutuk Siwon tiba-tiba. Kibum nyengir.

"Kalo sama Bummie mau nggak? Kan Kibummie namja.." Kibum mendekat kearah Siwon sambil cengengesan. Siwon menatap Kibum santai.

"Yah, boleh dicoba.." jawabnya santai. Kibum memonyongkan bibirnya. Siwon memandang gugup kearah Kibum.

"Kasih Kibummie kissu dong? Seperti yang sering dilakukan Heechul-hyung ke Hangeng-hyung.." Kibum memonyongkan bibirnya kearah Siwon. Siwon mundur, kemudian wajahnya sedikit maju, hendak menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, tapi…

"SIWONNIE! KIBUMMIE!" teriakan seorang yeoja menggema. Siwon refleks mendorong Kibum sampai nyaris terjengkang kebelakang. Untungnya Siwon dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Kibum yang akhirnya sekarang malah dipangku Siwon dengan wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Victoria dan Nari berlari menghampiri mereka dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Victoria melongo melihat posisi Siwon dan Kibum. Sementara Nari melongo karena untuk kedua kalinya melihat muridnya yang masih TK beradegan mesra seperti ini.

Victoria mulai tertawa pelan. Sementara Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama sudah memerah wajahnya. Nari yang mendengar tawa Victoria mulai tertawa juga. Betapa lucunya SiBum _couple_ yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah malu-malu seperti itu.

Siwon perlahan melepaskan Kibum dari posisinya sekarang dan langsung berlari memeluk eomma-nya. "Eomma.." panggil Siwon. Victoria mengecup kening Siwon lembut.

"Wonnie, berita baru.. Eomma akan berpisah dengan Appa.." Victoria menciumi pipi Siwon. Siwon memandang bingung.

"Itu berita sedih atau bahagia?" tanya Siwon. Victoria tersenyum. "Sedikit bahagia dan sedikit sedih, chagi.." Victoria menatap Kibum yang masih malu-malu. "Tapi kau punya teman-temanmu kan? Siapa namamu, anak manis?" Victoria beranjak kearah Kibum dan mencubit pipinya.

"Choneun Kibummie imnida.. Namjachingu-nya Siwon-hyung.." Kibum berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Victoria membulatkan matanya kaget. Siwon sudah punya namjachingu ternyata.

Victoria nyengir sedikit dan berlalu meninggalkan Kibum bersama Siwon berdua. Nari menyusul Victoria. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Apa benar sekarang Bummie jadi namjachingu-ku?" tanya Siwon. Kibummie mengangguk. "Ne!" Kibum menjawab mantap.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne.. Aku segera kesana.. Bilang pada klienku untuk menunggu sebentar.." Victoria menutup ponselnya sambil menghela nafas. Yeoja itu amat capek. Seharian sudah ia bolak-balik untuk mengurus perceraiannya dengan Nickhun. Victoria membuka dompetnya. Dilihatnya fotonya berdua bersama Siwon yang dipajangnya didompet.<p>

BRUK—

Victoria tak sengaja menabrak orang didepannya. Dompetnya terjatuh. Victoria membungkuk hendak mengambil dompetnya, namun orang yang ditabraknya tadi sudah lebih dulu mengambilkan dompetnya. Victoria mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat namja yang menabraknya tadi.

Namja itu…

TAMPAN!

Struktur wajahnya tegas dan sempurna. Matanya teduh menenangkan.

"Mianhamnida tadi menabrakmu.. Ini dompetmu.." ujar namja itu sambil menyerahkan dompet Victoria yang masih melongo. Namja itu melihat kedalam dompet Victoria.

"Putramu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk fotonya dengan Siwon. Victoria mengangguk.

"Ne, err.." Victoria kebingungan memanggil namja dihadapannya ini. Namja itu tertawa.

"Panggil saja aku Taecyeon.."

.

FIN

.

#A/N : aaah! *histeris* apaa iniii? setelah agak lama hiatus, sekarang malah comeback dgn ff menyedihkan sprit ini.. =='

.

Mian aku blm bisa bales smw reviewnya yg di HugAHolic, tapi aku udah baca semua dan aku mngucapkan jeongmal gomawoyo buat yg review ^^ review2 kalian sungguh menyegarkan hatiku! ^^

At least, adakah yg sudi mau me-review ff abal nan menyedihkan ini? :3 gomawo ~


End file.
